Заельапорро Гранц
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 22 июня | gender = мужской | height = 185 см | weight = 67 кг | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Октава Эспада Сиен (Приварон Эспада №100) | previous team = Эспада Приварон Эспада | previous partner = Люмина и Верона, Медазеппи и другие его фрассьоны | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Форникарас | manga debut = Глава 244 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Косуке Ториуми | english voice = Хэнк Мэттьюс (серии 145-175) Бенджамин Дискин (серии 190+) | spanish voice = }} — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена и Октава Эспада. У него есть старший брат — Иилфордт Гранц. Внешность У Заельапорро розовые волосы до плеч, чёлка зачёсана направо. Его глаза янтарного цвета. Остатки его маски пустого представляют собой очки с прямоугольными линзами. Дыра пустого расположена на головке полового члена. Место татуировки с номером в Эспаде точно неизвестно. Её не видно даже тогда, когда он наполовину раздет. Его одежда несколько отличается от стандартной формы арранкаров. Вместо обычного пиджака, он носит длинную рубашку, которая покрывает весь его торс и шею. На его форме три черные полосы, идущие от воротника вниз, посередине и по бокам. Заель, как и все арранкары, носит брюки, но чуть длиннее, чем надо. Также он надевает перчатки. Его лицо — единственная не скрытая под одеждой часть тела. Когда Исида и Ренджи заставляют его переодеться, он возвращается в какой-то накидке. Когда он был в Приварон Эспаде, он выглядел немного иначе. Его волосы были более неопрятными, и все три полоски на его форме были на правой стороне. Его татуировка тогда располагалась на левом глазу.Духи навеки с Вами, том 1, с. 278 Характер Заельапорро — интеллектуал, «учёный» Эспады. Он довольно самовлюблённый. Любит отпускать не очень пристойные комментарии в сторону своих противников. У него есть садистские наклонности, он расценивает большинство окружающих только как материал для исследований. Он надеется, что Айзен поймет насколько он силен и повысит его в должности. Заель представляет себя актёром, он превращает бои в театрализованные представления. Очевидно, Заельапооро не очень хорошо дружит со своим старшим братом Иилфордтом. Хоть он и пытался вылечить его после боя с Ренджи, Заеля не расстроила смерть брата. Он внедрил в него паразитов, чтобы собирать данные. Когда разговор заходит о смерти Иилфордта, он говорит, что он «уже не ребёнок, чтобы расстраиваться, когда сломали его игрушку». Заель считает себя совершенным существом; он может воспроизводить себя в чужом теле, и поэтому он видит себя бессмертным. История thumb|left|190px|Заельапорра во время избавления от Неллиэль. Когда-то в прошлом, Заельапорро помог Нойторе Джилга с внезапной атакой на Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк. Для того, чтобы помочь ему, Заельапорро использовал устройство, которое создало иллюзию Нойтора, которая отвлекла внимание Неллиэль. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Нойтора напал на Неллиэль и ударил ее сзади, в результате чего рана головы и ее маски показались на передней стороне головы. Это нападение оставило шрам на лице Нелл, также она потеряла сознание. Он взял ее бесчувственное тело и заявил, что она, называла его животным, но это не имеет никакого для него значения. Заельапорро подошел сзади к Нойтора и спросил, есть ли что-либо еще, чем бы он мог помочь ему, Нойтора же ответил, что его работа уже закончена. Заельапорро спросил у него, почему он такой "холодный" и как они вообще смогли работать как партнеры. Нойтора сказал, что у них были просто похожие мотивы. Нойтора выбросил Неллиэль из Лас Ночес и пообещал сам себе, что когда они вновь встретятся он станет намного сильнее. Нойтора сказал Заельапорро, что пора уходить, но Заельапорро сказал ему, что он был бы признателен, если бы Нойтора потерял свой самонадеянный тон. Нойтора напомнил ему, что он был выше по должности в Эспаде. Заельапорра заявил, что если бы не его оборудование, которое он подготовил для Нойтора, у него бы даже шанса не было атаковать Неллиэль. Нойтора посмотрел в сторону Лас Ночес, а после заметил, что Неллиэль превратилась в ребенка. Заельапорра отметил, что не ожидал этого, и никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он сделал вывод, что ее рятсу просачивалось из раны на ее маску, и ее духовное тело сократилась в результате поломанной маски.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 1-3 Изобретения *'Изменённые фрассьоны': До их превращения в арранкаров Айзеном, Заельапорро модифицировал всех своих фрассьонов. Они были улучшены до материала для регенерации. Если Заельапорро пожирает их, когда ранен, его раны затягиваются. Когда Верона в отчаянии продолжал звать Люмину, после того как Заельапорро пожрал её, тот приказал ему замолкнуть и сказал, что сделает ему новую. : Szayelaporro is known to use spirit-recording insects spread across the body of a test subject. Through use of these spirit bugs he was able to gain information on Renji's Bankai. This information is exceedingly detailed, from its form, abilities, and Reiatsu right down to the spirit particle composition. He then uses this information to his advantage.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13-15 He also insinuates using the bugs to gain information and analyze Uryū's Quincy powers as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 6 *'Unnamed Power Control Device': using the information that he received from the spirit-recording bugs he set up a mechanism in Las Noches that sealed Renji's Bankai in a large room.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13 It also prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to use his Quincy Bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 1-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 274, page 16 He shut it off after he changed his clothes.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 *'Unnamed Illusion Device': Used during the fight between Nelliel and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her.Bleach anime; Episode 194 *'Controlled Corridors:' In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayelaporro designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 1 *'Unnamed Garganta Device:' Although he was not seen using this device, Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovers it among the many materials in his laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes the ability to close it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once — To open a portal to the Human World, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 12-19 }} Мастер Ученый и изобретатель Szayelaporro является высшим исследователь и духовное специалист по развитию оружия из Espada '' Bleach '' манга ; . Глава 265 , стр. 7 Szayelaporro является талантливым и интеллектуальной ученый, и он , как показывают, очень садистский . Szayelaporro имеет уникальный Fracción которой он модифицированный до того им превратился в Arrancar '' Bleach '' манга. ; Глава 272 , стр. 13 Он сказал [ [ Ренджи Abarai | Ренджи ] ] , до их фактического боя, чтобы " попытаться сохранить все его конечностей нетронутыми ", как он собирался после этого изучать свое тело . Интеллект Szayelaporro не только включены науку , но и изобретение , в первую очередь создав постоянно меняется лабиринт внутри своих владений в Уэко Мундо , а также устройство, которое управляет Reiatsu '' Bleach '' аниме . ; Эпизод 164 '' Bleach '' манга ; Глава 265 , стр. 13 '' Bleach '' аниме ; Эпизод 194 '' Bleach '' манга ; Глава 288 , стр. 1 *'' ' Расширенный Ловушка Дизайнер ' : В то время как Dondochakka и Ренджи путешествовал по залам Лас Noches , они попали в очень большой дыры , который был фактически ловушка разработан Szayelaporro . Он заявил, что из всех ловушек он выложил , этот был самым основным , подразумевая было гораздо более продвинутые ловушки в засаде . Как беспомощный злоумышленник падает через отверстие , они в конечном итоге на своего рода цилиндрической горкой , которая ведет в комнату Espada в '' Bleach '' манга. ; Глава 265 , стр. 3 * ' Следственный иммунизации Эксперт ' : Szayelaporro имеет целый ряд методов анализа способности оппонента , такие как изучение ущерб, нанесенный их бывших противников . Как только сделав это , Szayelaporro может свести на нет последствия своих способностей , что делает его практически невосприимчивым к их атак . Наиболее ярким использование этой способности было, когда Dondochakka и Pesche показал свой самый мощный метод, в Cero Sincrético , который Szayelaporro смог легко разогнать , анализируя его структуру и Reiatsu . '' ' Фехтовальщик ' : . Szayelaporro признает, что , хотя он является Эспада , его боеспособность не очень высока на всех '' Bleach '' манга ; Глава 265 , стр. 9 Он, однако , показано, что способны без особых усилий отклонения Zabimaru РЭНДЗИ Abarai в его Shikai форме '' Bleach '' манга . ; Глава 275 , стр. 11 : Szayelaporro можете использовать Sonido , как показано , когда он легко обойти одну из атак РЭНДЗИ Abarai в '' Bleach '' аниме ; . Эпизод Он также смог поймать Uryu Ishida , используя Hirenkyaku , врасплох '' Bleach '' аниме . ; Эпизод 163 '' ' Enhanced Сила ' : . Несмотря на его стройный вид , Szayelaporro обманчиво сильный, способный отражать атаки Shikai РЭНДЗИ с одной стороны '' Bleach '' манга ; '' ' [ [ Йерро ] ]' : как и большинство других Arrancar , его тело защищено с его духовным давления . Он был в состоянии легко заблокировать Ши-кая РЭНДЗИ Abarai с только позади его запястье '' Bleach '' манга. ; Глава 269 , стр. 14 Он способен выдержать взрыв от Sprenger техники Uryu непосредственно после упор атаки Kido от Ренджи '' Bleach '' манга . ; Глава 276 , '' ' Великая Духовная сила ' : Как Октава Эспада, Szayelaporro имеет большой уровень духовной силы. Его Reiatsu розовый '' Bleach '' аниме . ; Эпизод 254 Фрассьоны & : Two short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayelaporro of Aaroniero's death. Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 12 Later, Szayelaporro ended up eating Lumina in order to heal his wounds.Bleach manga: Chapter 276, pages 9-11 * : A very large Arrancar that attacked Renji after Szayelaporro stated he was done fighting him. He was shortly after killed by Uryū.Bleach manga: Chapter 272, pages 13-14 }} Цензура }} Появление в других проектах Глава про ад }} Интересные факты Цитаты }} Сноски Навигация de:Szayelaporro Granz en:Szayelaporro Granz es:Szayelaporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Grantz